Two Fights for Freedom
by EmotionalRandomness on a Stick
Summary: This is not a real story... though if you want to read and review my excellent writing abilities then go ahead. This is jsut an example I am doing so that my friend can add me to her favorite authors list so... pi! Yipee!


#10 GG L. Page 1

Two Fights for Freedom By GG L. U.S. History Mr. G.L.GuS 

Fantastic Explorers

Period 297Z

October 21, 1986

**Disclamer: I do not own Wrestling!**

**Introduction**

Gandhi was one of the most respected Spiritual and political leaders of the 1900's. He helped free the Indian people from the British rule. He promoted self-improvement and political awareness. Gandhi fought for basic Human rights and peace in freedom. Martin Luther fought for religious freedom and truth in god's teachings. He thought that the church should be reformed so that it was accessible to everyone, not just the rich and well educated.

**Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi** was born on October 2, 1869 in Porbandar, India. He was one of the most respected spiritual and political leaders in the 1900's. He believed that the soul, body, and mind were linked, and that all religions had truths that everybody should appreciate. Gandhi was a Hindu and a vegetarian. Instead of wanting revenge, he forgave people when they attacked him.

Gandhi was married to Kasturba, by arranged marriage, when she was twelve and he was thirteen. They had four sons. Their first two, Hirilal and Manilal, were born in India; their last two, Ramadas and Devadas were born in South Africa.

Gandhi studied law in London and went back to India in 1891 to put into practice. In 1893 he got one-year contract to do legal work in South Africa. He was there at the time when South Africa was under British control. When he tried to claim his rights as a British subject he was abused and saw that other Indians were treated the same way. After twenty-one years in there he was able to change laws so that Indians had more rights.

Gandhi created a method of direct social action based on the values of courage, nonviolence, and a truth called Satyagraha. Satyagraha promoted nonviolence and civil disobedience as the most appropriate methods for gaining political and social achievements. He believes that the way people behave is more important than what they achieve.

Gandhi went back to India in 1915, and in fifteen years became the leader of the Indian Nationalist Movement. Using Satyagraha, he led the campaign for Indian independence from Britain. He was arrested many times for his protests in South America and India. He believed it was honorable to go to jail for a just cause. Altogether he spent seven years in prison.

India was granted independence in 1947 and divided into India and Pakistan. Fighting between Hindus and Muslims followed. Gandhi was a supporter for a united India where Muslims and Hindus lived together in peace. On January thirteenth, 1948 he fasted to try to stop the killing. After five days, the enemy leaders pledged to stop fighting, and Gandhi broke his fast. Twelve days later he was assassinated by a Hindu fanatic who opposed his program of tolerance of all creeds and religion.

**Martin Luder **was born on November 10, 1483 in Eisleben, he later changed his name to Luther. His father moved to Mansfield right after Luther was born to get more money by mining copper. By 1491 they were one of the most respected families in Mansfield.

Luther went to a Latin school early in his life where they still used the harsh, medieval methods of teaching. In 1497 he went to Magdeburg and the boarding school: Brothers for Living Together. In 1498 Luther went to Elsenach and lived with relatives and was taught at the town's community school. In 1501 through 1505, his father sent him to the University of Erfurt which was one of the best universities at the time. In 1505 he received his masters degree in law.

On July 2, 1505 Martin Luther was caught in a terrible storm and vowed to become a monk if he lived. He entered the Augustinian Monastery in Erfurt in 1505 and took his monk's vow in 1506. He was ordained as a Priest in 1507 and started studying Theology. After receiving a doctorate in Theology he became Theology Professor at Wittenberg University 'Leucorea.' He believed that people could be saved only by faith in god. Luther got many supporters for this idea and in 1514 he became priest for Wittenberg's City Church.

Luther saw that many people in Wittenberg didn't come to him for confessions any more. They were going to towns in Brandenburg or Anhalt to buy forgiveness. Luther thought that buying forgiveness was disgusting and preached against it. He wrote a letter to his church superior which included the 95 theses as the main topic. Luther hammered his thesis to the door of the Castle Church.

Luther sent his 95 theses to a few bishops and some friends and didn't expect a response soon. By the end of 1517coppies of the 95 thesis had been printed in Leipzig, Nuremberg, and Basel. At first the bishops reacted lightly. They told the pope of the 'rebel within ranks' and told Luther's direct superior to calm him down. A few actually liked his idea to reform.

Because of increasing pressure, Luther found it necessary to explain his theses. In 1518, he said that he only wanted to take care of the mistreatment of the indulgence, or forgiveness, and was not trying to unbalance the pope with his theory.

Because of constant attack from the Roman Church, Luther was forced to change his ideology into an independent theology. In 1520-1521 he worked on the three great works: Address to the Christian Nobility of the GermanNation, The Babylonian Captivity and The Freedomof the Christian Man. The inquiry against Luther was taken up again in 1520, partly because of these books. On June 15, 1520, with the Papal Bull of excommunication in which Luther was ordered to renounce his teachings.

On December 10, 1520 Luther burned the Papal Bull along with the book of church law and many others. On January 3, 1521 the Pope excommunicated him. The Emperor invited Luther to Worms. He hoped he would take back his teachings while he was there.

Luther began his trip to Worms on April 2, 1521. The journey was not what the Emperor and the church had hoped for. Luther was welcomed in all the towns he went through. He preached in Erfurt, Gothia, and Eisenach. He got to Worms on April 16, 1521 and was welcomed by the people there as well.

Luther's appearance at the Imperial Diet was well thought out. He had to appear before the Emperor twice; each time he was clearly told to take back his teachings. Luther didn't see any proof against his theses or views which would convince him to take it back: _"Unless I am convinced by Scripture and plain reason - I do not accept the authority of the popes and councils, for they have contradicted each other - my conscience is captive to the Word of God. I cannot and I will not recant anything for to go against conscience is neither right nor safe. God help me. Amen."_

Luther was dismissed, and not arrested because he had a letter of safe conduct, that guaranteed him 21 days of safe travel through the land. He headed home on April 25. When Luther and the princes who supported him left Worms, the emperor imposed an Imperial Act: Luther was declared an outlaw.

On the trip home, Elector Friedrich the Wise allowed Luther to be kidnapped on May 4 (Luther knew about it beforehand). On one hand this guaranteed Luther's safety and on the other hand to let him disappear from the scene for a short while; there were even rumors of Luther's death.

While at Wartburg, Luther worked to translate the New Testament into German. It took almost a year and was printed in 1522. Later, parts of the Old Testament were translated too, and in 1534 a complete, German bible was printed. Luther returned to Wittenberg in 1522.

On June 13, 1525, Luther was married to Katharina von Bora, a nun who had fled from a convent in Nimbch. They had six children.

Martin Luther died on February 18, 1546 in Eisleben after successfully settling an argument between the Mansfield Counts. The coffin was placed on display for two days in Eisleben, then transferred back to Wittenberg. He was buried in the Castle Church in Wittenberg.

**Conclusion**

Gandhi fought to free India and South Africa from Britain control. He risked his life for his cause and was arrested many times. He was a leader and father to his people. Martin Luther was a German monk of the 16th century. He fought for religious freedom and truth of god. He believed that one could only be saved by faith in god. He, too, risked his life for his cause and was outlawed for his protests. Both Gandhi and Martin Luther fought for a new freedom and truth. Both were leaders and strong willed. I think that Gandhi and Luther started something that changed our world.

Bibliography Page

**Internet **

Chew, Robin. "Mahatma Gandhi Indian Spiritual/Political Leader and Humanitarian." 1995. Oct. 16, 2006. 

KDG Wittenberg. "Martin Luther's Life." 2003. Http://www.luther.de/en/allsmoe.html, Oct. 19, 2006.

**Book**

Davidson, H.J. Stoff, M.B. (2003) _The American Nation, _Upper Saddle River, New Jersey. Pearson Prentice Hall.

Adams, S. (2003) _Mahatma Gandhi, _Raintree Steck-Vaughn Publishers


End file.
